Making updates to computer programs which have been distributed to multiple users or updates to items of machine-readable code which are accessible to multiple users such as web pages or shared databases is without interrupting or interfering with the users or making different updates available to different users has long been a problem.
It is an object of this invention to make machine-readable code updates to multiple users in an improved fashion.